Asagi
|english voice= }} was an orphaned half-demon from Hōrai Island. She took the role of protecting the other half-demon children on the island, being the eldest at the time. History As a young child, Asagi survived the Four War Gods' attack on the island and received the Mark of the Shitōshin to prevent her from ever escaping. She was destined to be used as fodder for the War Gods' own purposes until Inuyasha's group saved her and the other half-demon children. Personality Asagi is a very strong-willed child. She acts extremely brave so she can be seen as a role-model for the other children on Hōrai Island. For such a young child, she takes on an incredible amount of stress. She seems to accept the fact that she must be sacrificed in order for the other children to continue to live for a while longer, and she is also shown to be quite stubborn, insisting there is no other way and refusing to try and find a way out of her 'fate'. She loves each of the other children dearly, and acts quite motherly towards them all. She even sometimes resorts to 'tough love', shown when she slapped Ai for returning to the island and again when scolding Shion for acting cowardly. Though this may seem cruel, she is simply doing it for their own good. Physical description Asagi is a small child, probably in her late single-digits or very early preteen years. She is small and skinny (although taller than all of the other half-demon children). She has blue hair that she keeps in a ponytail, as well as pointed ears that show she is a half-demon. She also has golden eyes and pale, peachy skin. Outfit Asagi wears a brownish-gold 'dress' that is tied around the waist with normal rope. She is the only girl who wears a rope around her waist, and the other half-demon boys do this as well. Under this, she seems to wear a brown under-dress or something of that sort, which sticks out below the dress an inch or so. She is barefoot, and around her neck she wears a beaded necklace. The necklace has a pattern of three beads followed by a violet triangular rock or pendant, and this pattern is repeated all along the necklace. Powers & Abilities *'Healer:' Towards the end of the fourth film we see the Miko Kaede teaching Asagi which herbs are used as medicinal herbs. *'Immense Durability:' In the fourth film, large parts of Hōrai Island were destroyed by Gōra and the true form of the Shitōshin. However, despite several flashes and explosions occurring in the vicinity of the children, they are hardly injured. *'Longevity:' Asagi has not grown older for fifty years. And it is implied that she has been on Hōrai Island for centuries. Trivia *Asagi's seiyū, Fumiko Orikasa, also voiced four other characters in the anime series InuYasha: Nazuna, Enju, Sara Asano and Hitomiko. References de:Asagi es:Asagi hu:Asagi Category:Female Category:Hanyō Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Movie-exclusive Category:Orphans